


Move, I’m gay

by SnowHoeKaiKBob



Series: One Direction Vines [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, its not exactly like the vine, its really short, it’s really shitty too, larry - Freeform, move I’m gay, party? I guess?, vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowHoeKaiKBob/pseuds/SnowHoeKaiKBob
Summary: the ‘move, I’m gay’ vine but with Louis and maybe it’s set in a party
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: One Direction Vines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976239
Kudos: 15





	Move, I’m gay

As Louis stumbles through the crowd he really does wonder how he ended up here. It was meant to be a romantic night out with his boyfriend, but somehow they ended up in a loud bar, the music way louder than he thought possible. It really wasn’t doing anything for his already forming headache.

He really wanted to go home.

He’s definitely not one to leave a party so early, but tonight just doesn’t seem to be cooperating with him. He trips suddenly, and its almost as if the universe is laughing at him. 

He curses as he stumbles up right again, and continues through the bodies around him, sweaty and grinding and way too close.

“Are you okay?”

Louis’ eyes widen as he looks up, his eyes meeting brown, he thinks, he can’t really tell with the strobe lights.

He blinks slowly for a few seconds, trying to understand what she meant. He nods slowly, cursing himself slightly for agreeing to come out.

“Are you sure?” The girl continues after he stays silent, and Louis already wants to walk away. But the bodies pressing up against them as the music continues to blast in his ears does not really help.

“I’m sure..” he trails off, not really sure what she’s referring to, his mind focused more on the fact that she’s getting a lot closer than really necessary, seeing as they were previously shouting slightly, and able to hear eachother.

”would you like some help?” She asks with a tilt of her head, and Louis just stares.

”help with.. what exactly?” He asks dumbly, taking an unintentional step backwards.

The girls looks him up and down for a moment, and Louis notes how she bites her lip, her hand reaching to twist one of her brown locks around her finger. He stares dumbly as she reaches her other hand out, resting it against his bicep, following the movement. His eyes jump back to hers when she speaks again, and what-

”I think I could help you with a lot of things.”

Louis stared at the girl, his cloudy mind from the alcohol not understanding what she meant. the girl moved her small hand down his arm, closer to his hand, he realised. His eyes widened suddenly, realising what was happening.

He tore his eyes from hers, glancing over his shoulder to see if there was an easy escape route. The bass of the music was doing nothing for his headache, and honestly he couldn't handle this girl right now. He thought he looked pretty obvious tonight, he's not gonna lie. Maybe it's the ass, he mused to himself.

The girls hand finally reached his, holding his hand gently. His mind raced, his mind swimming with alcohol, the bodies pushing up against him, sweaty and alcohol covered. He quickly ripped his hand from hers, a reluctant smile on his face. He really wants to be out this situation, his headache and the bodies pushing against his isnt helping him and he just wants out.

He does the first thing he can think of.

"Move I'm gay."

He shoves past the girl, already wincing at the words he had spoken. Maybe he should forget about the drinks, he was sure he'd had too many. He stumbled through the crowd, throwing one last glance back at the girl who was just staring at him in something that looked like shock. He shrugged to himself as he turned back, tripping slightly as he walked.

Next time he'd have to make sure he was a bit more obvious. He did feel bad when he had to break it to girls, that he did not in fact like boobs, and would much rather perfect dick. Maybe he was a bit of an asshole there, but he blamed his alcohol-filled body.

As he finally reaches the bar, he looks quickly around, finally seeing the man he'd been looking for. He stumbles past all the other men and women sitting at the bar, barely noticing that he was getting a few stares from his careless walking.

He curses as he trips once again, on someone's foot, and throws them a glare before continuing to walk, pulling his shirt back down from where it had risen, and he crinkles his nose at the wet feeling of it. How hadn’t he realised someone had spilt their drink on him?

He shakes his head and keeps walking, grumbling to himself about the fact that people can’t keep to themselves. He looks around as he continues to walk, and sighs in relief as he finally spots the brown curls he’s become so used to.

He reaches the man, stopping slightly behind him, pulling on his shirt slightly to get him to look at him, already feeling a lot better. The man turns to him, relaxing as he saw it was Louis, a soft smile forming on his face.

Louis sends him a small smile back, but pushes past so he can sit at the seat opposite him, reaching for the drink on the bar and taking a big gulp.

"Tough getting over here?"

"Jesus Christ Harry you have no idea-"

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry that was shitty but I love writing these also my Twitter is @KILLYMYKAI tbh follow me


End file.
